


Perfectly Imperfect

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ADHD Anakin Skywalker, Baby Ani being adorable, Baby Ani being adorable and missing his mum, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Anxiety, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is tired but just wants the best for Anakin, Seriously someone give the man a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin is still adjusting to life in the temple, finding things like classes particularly difficult.Obi-Wan isn’t surprised when he’s called in to the teachers office.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> This took on a form of its own honestly
> 
> I wanted to show in this story that people with adhd who are aggressive don’t necessarily understand why their reaction is wrong. I’m not sure if my meaning got across, but this exists now

Obi-Wan tucked his hands into his sleeves and sighed softly as he walked down to Anakin’s classroom in the temple.

Earlier that day, he’d received a call from a tutor of his young padawan asking that he retrieve the boy as soon as possible. The man hadn’t stated why, or even which classroom Anakin was situated in, but by following the strong ball of force energy that resonated through the bond, Obi-Wan found him easily. He knocked lightly on the door, taking a step back and doing his best not to fidget with his hands, once again missing his braid.

“Knight Kenobi, do come in.” The teacher was an older man, and Obi-Wan found himself bowing instinctively out of respect. He was shocked when the man rolled his eyes and simply beckoned him inside, not even offering him a second glance. Frowning but pushing away his discomfort into the force, he followed, feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck when he noticed another Master-Padawan pair seated at the mans desk. He knew what that usually meant, had been the boy in question once before, and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands when he caught the defiant gaze of his young apprentice. Anakin had a small bruise under his eye, but he looked entirely too satisfied with himself, so he knew the boy had come out on top of the fight. Despite everything, he couldn’t help a slight flash of pride.

“Knight Kenobi, while I understand that your situations are… unique, that by no means excuses Padawan Skywalkers actions today.” The coldness in his tone grated on his nerves, and he carefully schooled his face into a neutral calm, his blood boiling. Whoever this teacher was, he was liking the older man less by the moment.

“I apologise, Master. Young Skywalker has not been in a school environment long, he will need the time to adjust.” He sends his Padawan a warning glance when he sensed the boy about to open his mouth, and the blonde wisely shut it.

“But you see, Knight Kenobi, when I say his actions are inexcusable, I mean that they are entirely unbefitting of a young Jedi.” There’s ice in his veins now, and he has to very carefully take his next breath lest he say something that would get them all into far more trouble. He turns slowly to Anakin, finding the boy to finally look somewhat more regretful of his actions.

“Anakin? Can you tell me why you hurt your fellow padawan?” He deliberately lowered his voice, trying his best not to corner Anakin despite the situation. The boy had a rough start to being a Jedi, the last thing he needed was for his master to immediately turn on him when a situation appeared bad. He knew how that felt.

“He said my mother was a bad word.” Anakin sounds petulant even to his ears, but he understands suddenly why Anakin lashed out. He turns back to the teacher, who looks a little too proud of himself for a man delivering an unbiased punishment.

“I apologise for my padawans actions, Masters. If I may, I would like to return to our quarters and explain to him why his actions were wrong. I will discuss a punishment with the council myself.” The masters of the young padawan smiled warmly at him, melting some of the ice stat had settled around his heart like a harsh fist.

“It’s quite alright Knight Kenobi. Young boys will be boys, Jedi or not. This is a one time mistake, and as long as the boys apologise and understand, I don’t believe any further punishment to be necessary.” She smiles warmly at him, and he can’t physically hold back his relieved sigh.

“Thank you for your understanding, Master.” He turns slowly to his apprentice, who is nervously looking at the other boy, who is pointedly glaring back at him. Obi-Wan has to resist the urge to growl softly under his breath.

“I’m sorry Master Obi-Wan, I really didn’t mean to, I just got mad.” Anakin’s blue eyes are tearful, and he reaches out to set a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, feeling bad for him under the scrutinising gaze of so many older Jedi.

“It’s alright Anakin. Apologise to the Masters and shake hands with your fellow padawan.” He steps away from Anakin, letting the boy push off his seat and reluctantly shove a hand in the other boys general direction.

“Truce?” It’s a strange apology at best, but it seems to be the right thing to say, because the other young padawan shakes his hand, less of a scowl on his face than before. Obi-Wan bows to the masters in the room before heading towards the door, letting Anakin through first. He’s about to leave when he hears the teachers voice and ducks back in.

“Let it be known Knight Kenobi, if this happens again, I will call the council directly.” There’s a cold edge to his voice once more and Obi-Wan bows stiffly before hurrying out of the cramped office, meeting his apprentice in the hallway and continuing to their shared quarters, Anakin’s footsteps pattering softly behind him as the boy jogs to keep up. Embarrassed, he slows down, heading up the stairs and finally stopping at his door. He keys in the old code, still unchanged despite everything in his life that had, and slowly stepped into the room. The door slid shut behind the pair, and to his surprise Anakin immediately ran to his room, the door sliding shut immediately behind him rather than staying open like it usually did. A deliberate use of the force then.

Sighing, he sheds his outer robes and crosses the room, gently rapping his knuckles on his padawans door. After a few tense seconds, the door slides open, and Obi-Wan steps in.

Anakin is huddled in a ball under his blanket, the fabric fisted in his hands. Obi-Wan perched at the end of the bed and waited for his padawan to make an appearance. After a moment, a frowning little face appears over the blanket.

“Why am I in trouble Master? He started it.” There’s a definite pout in his voice now that they’re alone and it’s considerably harder to resist the urge to just ruffle his hair and tell him he’d done nothing wrong.

“As a Jedi, Anakin, it doesn’t matter who has provoked you or wronged you, you mustn’t rise to it. I understand fully your annoyance that the young boy got away with no more than a scolding, but that does not mean your own punishment is undeserved.” He feels guilty with every word that crosses his lips, but the boy needs to understand the lesson if he’s to hope to become a Jedi.

“Master… if he talks about my mother again what do I do?” Anakin sounds small, his anger long since forgotten in the office, and this time Obi-Wan does reach out and gently brush a hand through his short hair.

“Tell me Anakin, our bond will be open. I’m here to listen to you, as your master.” There would be time later, when Anakin was older, to sever bonds and talk about attachments. For now, the boy needed his support. Anakin fidgeted with his blanket, looking like he desperately wanted to say something. He raised an eyebrow and Anakin averted his eyes.

“Can I hug you Master?” It’s a quiet mumble, and Obi-Wan barely catches it, but when he does he has to pause for a moment.

He despises most contact, struggles with accepting love from others. But Anakin needed his support.

When he opens his arms wordlessly, he finds himself with an armful of young Jedi, babbling away into his chest about his new mechanics project in school, the incident already forgotten in his haste to tell Obi-Wan what he’s excited about.

There was plenty of time to teach the boy about attachments. For now, he smiles softly and settles back against the wall, listening contently as his young charge talked about his interests with such a passion he was impressed. He couldn’t help thinking of Qui-Gon and his unshakeable faith in the boy.

He chuckled softly, knowing that his crazy old master was right about the boys bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways I love them-
> 
> Please point out any mistakes, I didn’t really proofread this


End file.
